Starry Connection
by InsanityAtItsFinest
Summary: Draco/Hermione. The story technically takes place in Fourth Year. About how Draco falls inlove with Hermione and vise versa. Twists and turns, and Hermione with a list? Harry with a possible obsession? And Ron... well, what about him? &Stars & Connections
1. Chapter 1: New Prefects, etc

**Author's Note: Well, my latest story (I feel really unfaithful to _PIANO LESSONS AND LOVE_ now, haha), and I'm glad it's up here. I was so inspired to write a story that could really touch the Hearts' of my Readers even more; Inspiration by _FORGET ME NOT_, THE EDITOR. It is one of my favorite oneshots about Dramione, and I just loved it. It made my Heart twist and everything. You should really check it out, I am not even kidding. Anyways, back to me, lol, yeah, my newest story. And I will still update the other stories, too, since I will have more spare time. Also, during the car ride to Boston, I will probably write so that when I come back, I'll post new Chapters. (:**

DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING POSER, J.K. ROWLING POSER, J.K. ROWLING POSER... I think we know how this goes on. D:

* * *

"Well, this is both of your rooms, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said warmly, a twinkle of amusement behind his half moon spectacles.

Hermione gasped in awe, and Malfoy just stood as tall and arrogant as usual, glaring slightly at the Prefects room. "Yes," Dumbledore said, stroking his long white beard, "there is a screen door that goes between the two halves of the room for obvious reasons. All you need to do, though, is mutter the simply spell _slidorius _to let it go down and then _uptoturous slie _for it to go back up."

"I love it, Professor," Hermione squealed in delight, already thinking of the bookshelf she'd need to get that would go just perfectly with the red carpeting on her side of the room.

"What about you Mr. Malfoy? Do you find the room to your liking?"

"It's alright," was all Malfoy said, scowling slightly.

_Of course Malfoy doesn't like it, that ferret, _Hermione thought irritably. _He doesn't like anything unless it's purebred and ferret worthy._ You could obviously tell that Hermione loved being chosen as a Prefect, but hated being a Prefect with Malfoy and having to share a room with him on top of that. _Thank Merlin for that screen door, _she silently sighed.

"Okay then. Well, you may look around and change what you want, and then join us for the Banquet if you'd like. Congratulations on this honor, by the way." Dumbledore smiled brightly, and with a swish of his royal blue cloak, he was gone.

The minute he left, Malfoy went into full-force bloody rotten. The spoiled prat Hermione had always known. "What ugly designs, and I have to share the room with no one other but the miss know-it-all herself. Not to mention she's a mudblood!" He crinkled her nose as though he smelled something rotting.

"Well, Malfoy," Hermione spat absent-mindedly as she excitedly walked into her new room, "they're your House colors. And I think the green matches your skin shade nicely, don't you think?" She added false, sticky sweetness towards the end of the sentence.

"Mudblood." Draco growled.

"Ferret." Hermione spat.

They glared at each other, Hermione's arms over her chest, Draco's infamous smirk on his pale face.

Finally, Hermione sighed and said, "Listen Malfoy, I don't want to fight, especially on the first night back. It's too early. So say what you want tonight, but I will not sink to your level."

"But you will the other days?" Malfoy smirked.

"Are you slow or what?" Hermione said before happily looking around her side of the room, thinking, _Hmm. I think a balcony would be nice. I'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore for permission though.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So what do you think? Fourth story, and I hope I've improved. Please, R&R. Thank you! Ilyall. (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Showers

**Author's Note: YEESSS! I am likin' this Chappie, and hope you guys too! I worked really hard on it; What with MicroSoft freezing constantly and whatnot, lol. Well, sorry about the long wait. But it was also because of the cursed Author's Block and my Spring Break trip... but, I am back now, so I will hopefully be able to Update oftener, though I doubt it. Back to school and stuff, and 8 more weeks and it's over. So it's gonna be hard, gonna haffta work my butt off. But please, do enjoy this Chappie, and tell me if it's too rushed, 'cause I think it possibly might be. BTW, FIRST NEW POLL ON PROFILE; CHECK IT OUT?  
DISCLAIMER: And who am I? Certainly not J.K. Rowling...****

* * *

**"Malfoy, will you please get out of the shower already?" Hermione called behind the door angrily, pounding on the bathroom door. "I'm pretty sure you've been in there since sunup, and I am pretty sure that by the time that you get out, all the poor fish in the ocean will have run out of water… or, even worse, they may have your disgusting germs you washed off in their environment!" She put her hand to her Heart for a moment, forgetting that he was on the other side, sucking up the fishies water.

She pressed her ear to the door, and could only hear the rushing sound of the water crashing down on the shower floor. And wait, was he _singing? Oh Gods, _she thought, _I am going to have nightmares tonight…_

"Hello!?" she called again, pounding harder.

"For Merlin's sake, bookworm, do you ever stop nagging?" Malfoy finally responded.

"I wouldn't have to nag you, you albino ferret, if you weren't such a girl about your hygiene!"

"And so when you're a girl about _your _hygiene, will I have to come pounding on your door during your shower too?" he yelled back, and Hermione could just imagine him slipping on a bar of soap and hitting his head on the faucet, his pale, white arms flailing around wildly like a chicken…

Instead of sharing this twisted thought of hers, Hermione replied, "Well, I am a girl, so I think I should get a break."

"Are you sure about that now, Granger?" Hermione could just see his lips curling into that annoying smirk of his, and she wanted so badly to punch it off his face.

"Oh, Malfoy," she said sweetly, "your mummy called. She told you to pick up your sucker and bib immediately."

"Is this what you have sunken to, mudblood? Cruel remarks about my mother's insane babying habits? I would have expected _so _much more from you." He replied hotly.

"Is that sarcasm I hear from you, ferret? I couldn't hear over your horrific singing!"

"I have the voice of an angel. Now, if you excuse me, I am now getting out and as much as I know you'd love staring at me without my clothes, I'd be forever ashamed of myself for giving my body to such a lowlife."

"But don't you do that already with Parkinson?"

She listened closer to make sure she could hear the faucet turned and she laughed when the door crashed open and she saw Malfoy's red, embarrassed face, his pale blonde hair still wet against his smooth forehead.

"You take that back! I have no interest in that slut!"

"Should've thought about that before," Hermione said evenly, holding her ground.

"Mudblood!" he warned.

"What, ferret? What could you possibly want now?" Hermione said, pretending to be tired of the fight.

"I want you to apologize to me now," he said, fuming, "or else!"

"Or else what, you snotty brat?" Hermione hissed.

He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "I happen to know how you are madly interested with that weasel Weasley. And I also happen to know a voice changing spell, and I also happen to know how to use a Howler."

"You are such a baby! And who's interested in whom?" Hermione stuttered, but it was no use; she knew she was cherry red by now.

"I thought so." He smirked. "Well?"

"Okay, fine," she grumbled, "I am so sorry, Malfoy. So sorry."

His smirk began wider when he said, "Now that I've shaken you up, please enjoy your shower."

"Oh, thank you so much, Malfoy. I am so glad to know I have permission to bathe." _And knowing what a pervert you are, I will be stuffing the towel in the door crack…_

"You are quite welcome. Oh, and happy first day of being roommates," he added maliciously.

"Wish I could say the same," Hermione said furiously, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_  
The nerve of that bastard! I cannot believe he said that to me! _Hermione thought angrily. _And is that obvious that I may have a slightly big crush on Ron? _

Thinking of Ron, her Heart fluttered and her head felt light. Her eyes began to fill with tears when she remembered how roughly Malfoy had spoken to her, but she refused to waste her tears on a waste of space like him. She was just going to have to get over it, lead on with the rest of her day, and try to avoid Malfoy for as long as possible. Which was nearly impossible considering not only did they have every class together, but she had to see him every night. This Prefect thing was not going to be easy.

_How can Malfoy be so… so… so stupid! Ah! Oh, I am so going to have to dig up some dirt on that pureblood scum…_

Before turning off the shower, she thought hopelessly, _Am I even going to survive the rest of this year?

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, how was it? Good, bad, terrible? Tell me please! Please R&R, thankyou! I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Malfoy, Compassionate?

**Author's Note: Haha, this Chappie was a ramble. A lot of the future Chappies may be rambles. But probably not. This one was kinda not a ramble, it did have a point to it, sorta. But, I hope you enjoy it... I am really sorry I kept you guys waiting like that, I felt so bad. I tried to make this one a little lengthy to make up for it. I'm kind of happy with it. What do you think? ENJOY! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I'd be lying to you if I said I was J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

"So how's your morning so far Hermione?" Ron asked absent-mindedly, putting some jelly on his toast.

"Oh, I've had better!" Hermione said hotly, cutting her sausage roughly.

"Why was it so bad?" Harry asked.

"Stupid Malfoy always has to ruin everything generally! I don't know why he hates me so much... well, other than the fact that I'm a mudblood. But still, I've done nothing to him."

"Don't call yourself a mudblood, 'Mione. You're way better than that Malfoy prat." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. And you are right, I _am _better than that prat! I'm _way _better!"

"Someone's modest." Ron snorted. Hermione smiled.

She happily munched on her toast and helped herself to a big helping of pancakes, splashing syrup over them. She shouldn't let that ferret ruin her day for her. She'd just ignore him and his snide remarks and try to have a good fifth year. Yeah, that's what she'd do...

* * *

"Malfoy, please, it's not that bad!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Granger, I refuse to touch that --- that, _disgusting filfth!_" Draco cried in disdain, backing away from the Porgy Smidge they were supposed to handle and put in a cage. It wiggled playfully and smiled up at the disgusted Malfoy and the annoyed Hermione.

They were in Care of Magical Creatures, learning how to handle exotic baby/child creatures if they were abandoned. Of course, after promising herself that she wouldn't let a certain ferret ruin her day, she had to be partnered up with him. And he was ruining her day. And she did want to punch him. _Oh, skrew it, I'll just start it tomorrow! _she though furiously.

"Malfoy, _please_ just put it in its cage! I already fed it and took it out to use the restroom, and it's sleepy now, I'm sure!" she raged.

"Sleepy? Woman, are you daft? That ugly thing is wiggling worse than an actual baby!" Malfoy said in a bored voice.

"But I did most of the work while you sat back like a lazy pig!"

"Being a lazy pig is harder work than you think, mudblood. You have to do nothing and be bored most of the time. So, I think I had a pretty hard job myself." he drawled.

"Gods, you are unbelievable!" she shrieked.

"I know, aren't I?" He smirked.

"_Ugh, _and you are so conceited, it's ridiculous!"

She was close. So close to going completely balistic on him. Smack the smirk on his lips off. But she refused to. She had more pride, more dignity, than that. So she tried again.

"Malfoy, please just put the Porgy Smidge in the cage. I be --- ask of you." She did not beg infront of Malfoy. That would just be asking him to shoot her.

"Oh, mudblood, why didn't you ask me before? I'd be glad to." He said this sarcastically, but she ignored it and his "mudblood" comment.

She watched him put the Porgy Smidge in the cage.

"Merlin, this thing ways a ton!" he yelled over his shoulder, "And it's disgusting!"

"The cage is just another couple of inches away, Malfoy. You can do it."

"It's nasty and slimy. I don't like it. I want to put it back."

"Like you? Malfoy, just put it in the cage. You want to put it back in the cage."

"Actually, I want to drop it on the floor. I should."

"You wouldn't!" she cried.

He didn't.

_Hmm, maybe he is compassionate about life, _she thought, somewhat amused.

When the Smidge threw up on him, she couldn't help but laugh. He gave out a disgusted, horrified "blech!" and looked at his dirtied clothing. It was hysterical how he continued to walk against his will to the cage with everyone watching him, bursting into giggles, especially the grinning Harry and Ron. Hagrid spotted the puke on his clothes, and said, "Fed it too much o' that milk, eh, Malfoy?"

He shot Hermione a look that said "you're dead!" and she just smiled back at him, laughing still. And then she watched him put it in its cage, expecting him to slam the cage shut and rattle it a little to scare it. But he didn't. And she was surprised at how calmly and, dare she say it, _fatherly _and _gently _he put it in. She think he even saw him whisper a, "Sleep tight, you disgusting thing" to it. She must've been seeing things. He even shut the cage gently.

When he came back over, she was still amused and touched by that scene. _Maybe he even has a Heart, _she thought.

The moment was ruined when he said, "Ugh, mudblood, that was disgusting."

"Did I see you put that Porgy Smide in there _nicely?_" she questioned teasingly.

"That disgusting creature? I did no such thing." But his eyes were soft.

"Okay, ferret. I won't tell anyone you might actually have a Heart."

"Mudblood, are you going insane? Malfoy's are emotionless beings, and I am a Malfoy."

"Okay, Malfoy. I have a spell that'll take that puke right off."

* * *

**Author's Note: DID YOU LIKE IT, DID YOU LIKE IT!? TELL ME! Haha, no srsly. Tell me. I'm dying to know. Thank you so much for waiting! R&R, I love yousss!**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets, One

**Author's Note: This, by far, is the stupidest Chapter in World. I am so disappointed in it, but I NEEDED something. You understand why I couldn't post anything right? I have just started school again and like, I've been busy and... I AM SORRY D: |3 I still love you guys though. This is supposed to be mysterious (; R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I WAS J.K. ROWLING. I LACK THE SKILLS.  
**He couldn't be caught.

* * *

If he was caught, then he was sure he'd be made a laughing stock of the whole entire school. And what with his reputation already, he didn't need it to be any worse.

_Okay, I'm going to do this carefully. _He thought.

He walked sneakily down the dark halls of Hogwarts. He jumped behind walls with ninja-like agility whenever he heard a noise, dived for the nearest shadows when he thought he heard footsteps. Yes, he had to be very careful. All of his masculinity would be stripped away from him if anyone found out his secret. His precious secret…

"_Stronus," _he whispered when he reached his destination; a spot on the wall near the Slytherin dorms. The wall parted into two, and the sides quietly slid apart, revealing a secret entrance. Silently dancing with joy, he carefully slunk into the walls.

_No one can find out._


End file.
